The Love before the Leave
by myers1978
Summary: Noah has decided to marry Ameera to keep her in the country, and Luke asks of one thing before this happens, to PROVE his love... story set before the marriage
1. Luke's request

**A/N This is my first FanFic. Be kind ******

**Summary: Luke and Noah interact just after the decision for Noah to marry Ameera**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT or Nuke (though if I did, there would be a lot more interaction)**

"You know I do," Noah replied. He had told Luke what seemed like a thousand times the past few hours.

"I know," Luke replied, stroking Noah's hair, his forehead resting against Noah's, "I just like to hear it".

"I love you" he said back, brushing his lips to his boyfriends.

Noah had decided to marry Ameera to keep her from being deported, the biggest and hardest decision in his life. Most people would have thought it was deciding to be with Luke, but in reality it was quite simple, since he did love him so much. He knew this was hard on both of them. They wouldn't be allowed to kiss, or touch or act like they felt in public, and what was worse is that he had to act that way with Ameera and in front of Luke. Luke said it was fine, but he felt as if it was killing him inside.

"Baby" Luke said, snapping Noah from his thoughts. He looked him in the eyes and saw something there. "I want to ask you something" Luke stated.

"Yeah" Noah replied.

Noah looked at Luke questioningly, wondering what was so hard for him to get out. He hated it when Luke couldn't get words out because he was always good with them and it wasn't a good sign when he couldn't work with them.

"I wanted to know something before you do this" Luke finally forced the words out.

"Luke, I said a thousand times I love you, is that so hard for you to understand because I love you more than anything else, more than anyone could love. It hurts sometimes how much I love you," Noah said in almost one breath, taking Luke's hand in his and kissing them.

"I know Baby, I know… It's, It's not th-that" He stuttered out. "That's just it" he finished.

When Noah arched his eyebrows, Luke laughed, before leaning in and giving Noah a long, deep kiss. Noah kissed back, as he couldn't resist him anytime. He felt Luke deepen the kiss, and he complied quickly. Luke lifted himself off the chair he was sitting in across from Noah, straddling his boyfriends lap and kissing his way to his ear.

"I know you love me, but, I want to show you just how much I love you" he started, then kissing his ear before pressing his lips against it, "I want to make love to you Noah" he said finally.

Noah pulled away and looked him in the eyes and realized the look in it was lust, want and need. For him, Noah Mayer, and he loved it

**To be continued…**


	2. the guest house

**AN: thank you for reading the first chapter… I hope this one is good, I am watching my sister and lets just say she is a typical 3 year old, ALL OVER THE PLACE and I am trying to write despite the fact. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT or Nuke (I wish I did :D)**

**Chapter 2**

"Luke, hey…AAAAH, LUKE" Noah yelled as his boyfriend was literally ripping his arm from his body, pulling him into the barn. He turned around and planted his lips on Noah's to stop the protesting.

"Are you going to keep complaining or kiss me back" Luke whined, pulling Noah down to straddle him as he sat on a bail of hay.

"mhmmm" was Noah's response as he kissed Luke

"That's what I thought" Luke breathed as he pulled away t o pull at Noah's shirt.

Luke was about to pull the shirt all the way off when one of the horses gave a loud neigh, actually making Noah fall back onto the ground, his head still inside the shirt that was half off. Luke laughed as Noah tugged and yelled through the fabric.

"Here baby" he said pulling it all the way off. "Maybe this isn't the easiest place to…" he faded out as Noah finally surfaced. He looked at him with eyebrows raised and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hello, anyone home?" Noah said, laughing.

"Yea…" Luke replied, still off in his own world. He grabbed Noah's hand again and pulled him toward the house.

Luke busted through the door, surprisingly quiet, and grabbed two sets of keys. He practically ran out the front door. When Noah had not moved, Luke opened the screen door and stuck his hand in, grabbing Noah's collar and pulling him out. The went to Luke's car, quite a difference from Noah's huge black truck, being a small red camaro, but hey, Luke loved cars, especially classic ones. Luke drove out quick, not telling Noah what was up.

"Um, Luke…" He started before he felt Luke's hand squeeze his knee. He looked at him and smiled a bit. Luke glanced back at the road, stopping at a stop sign and turning slightly toward Noah and moving his hand up to around the back of his neck.

"Noah, never mind where we're going, just as long as it's us right. And I swear, I like her, but if you talk about Ameera once, I will drive home and you'll have to walk back, if you find your way" Luke finished, giving Noah a solemn look.

"I won't Luke, I promise" he said with a smile and a nod, "this is about you and me… us."

Luke nodded and pulled away from the stop sign, taking twists and turns along the way. Finally, he came to something that looked like a side road. He pulled in and, to Noah's surprise, a rather large house stood atop the drive. But suddenly, the car turned to the left and down a side drive to a small little cabin looking place. Luke stopped the car and turned it off, reaching back and grabbing a bag. He got out and closed the door, then leaned in the window.

"Are you coming or do you need an engraved invitation" Luke said with a laugh, before running around and pulling open the door.

"Monsieur" he said in an, as Noah thought, adorable French/English accent. He extended his arm to Noah and Noah grabbed it, nodding to him. "Why thank you" Noah said in a matching accent, though it was nowhere near as good as Luke's. They both laughed as Luke walked them toward the door.

"Uh, Luke, where are we, exactly" Noah asked, looking around as Luke put the key in and opened the door, reaching in and turning on the light. He stepped in as Noah followed behind, looking around the small house.

"Cal's place… oh, um," he said with a laugh at Noah's look of confusion, "it's our guest house" he finished, throwing himself on the couch. Noah walked slowly over to the couch, taking off his coat as he walked. He set it, cautiously, on the stool by the door. He walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Wha…what is it babe" Luke asked. Noah looked awestruck, dumbstruck, or, apprehensive. He looked over to Luke, who was now propped up on his elbows, looking worriedly at him. Noah smiled and shook his head.

"It's just, wow, I mean, I knew the farm wasn't where you always live, but I mean, I never thought… this GUEST house is so nice and that house is big and beautiful, and so is the farm. I wish I could've lived your life" he said quietly.

"Oh, oh babe, no" Luke said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Noah's and kissing his temple. He rested his head on top of Noah's, as Noah rested against his chest. "I didn't have the greatest life. Yeah we have money, and a family but at least you were stable, I was rarely ever… you know what, this isn't why we came here, I don't want to talk about this," Luke stated as he pulled Noah back to lay on top of him, his head resting on Luke's chest. "In fact," he started, "I really don't want to talk at all" he finished, as Noah pulled his head up to rest his chin on Luke's chest.

Noah pushed himself up Luke's body to kiss him deeply. They were kissing and touching for about ten minutes before Luke got up and led them to the bedroom, and opting to use candles rather than lights, which Noah found adorable. He started some music, and turned to push Noah down onto the bed, causing him to break out laughing. He reached down; as he crawled up to straddle his legs, and ran his hands down his chest and then up under his shirt, pulling it of in one swift motion. He kissed down Noah's chest and nipped at his chest, making Noah chuckle. Luke grabbed the back of his own shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it into the darkness. He lay on Noah, both sighing at the feel of each others skin pressed so close, and started nipping at his ear, which he knew Noah loved. Noah reached down to start kissing Luke's neck and chest as he moved across to the other ear. He pushed against Noah, grinding against him. Noah grasped a hold of Luke's butt, pulling him harder against him.

"Oh, Noah" he said, as Noah moaned into Luke's chest. Luke bit Noah's shoulder, causing Noah to cry out. Their breathing was hard, as were other things. Luke pulled back and before Noah knew it; his pants, shoes and socks were gone into the abyss that was the bedroom, as it seemed there was nothing else other than them and the bed they were on. He was about to say something until he was caught speechless seeing that Luke was now down to his boxers as well, boxers that were… tighter in certain regions than Noah's were, though they were feeling a bit tighter now. Luke ran his fingers down his chest and stomach, very lightly, and under his waistband.

"I love you baby," he said, before pulling them down and exposing Noah. Luke looked like a little boy opening presents Christmas morning as he ran his hands down his chest and lower, around to his back and down to his butt, squeezing it slightly and laughing.

"Oh, I love you too" Noah stated, breathlessly.

Luke pushed himself up to stand between Noah's legs, which were still dangling over the left side of the bed. Noah collected himself from Luke's ministrations and sat up as Luke was about to pull the opposing garment off, until Noah grasped his wrist.

"No, let me do it" he said with lust burned in his eyes. He pulled down the boxers, his breath caught as he looked at his boyfriend. He was beautiful, or, well, handsome.

"Oh, Luke, god I love you" he said, finally tearing his eyes away from his body and up to his eyes. He stood up to face Luke and pulled him up against him. They stood there for a while before Luke backed Noah up and onto the bed. They slipped under the sheets and kissed passionately, touching each other as they had both dreamed of. Luke pulled Noah's legs up around his waist as he kissed him and prepared them both for what was about to happen. He had told Noah it would hurt but it didn't matter.

They fit perfectly together as they made love into the night and morning. Luke had gone slowly, though Noah had told him it was alright, as they exploded with passion for each other. They continued for quite a while, falling deeper into love each and every time.

**To be continued...**


	3. waffles and luffas

**AN:** **I have been writing this story for three days and I literally cannot separate pen from paper. The story is just coming to me perfectly and I am glad it's fitting together so well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT or Luke or Noah, or even Van and Jake (though I wish I did :D) **

**Chapter 3**

Noah awoke in Luke's arms, the happiest morning on record. He looked up to see Luke, adorable with his eyes still sleepy, staring down at him. A sudden rush of the previous nights happenings making him want to stay here with Luke forever. He realized that he still wasn't dressed, at all, whereas Luke donned his boxers.

"Morning sunshine" Luke exclaimed as he looked adoringly at his Noah, yes HIS Noah, wiping his sleepy eyes.

"Mmm, hey baby" Noah said. Luke laughed as it was usually him calling Noah baby, babe, or any other little names.

"You slept well" Luke cited.

Noah smiled, rubbing a bit of hair from Luke's forehead. He had indeed slept quite well, probably the best he'd ever slept, actually, in his life.

"That's because I was with you" he started, turning over on his stomach, head on Luke's shoulder, "and everything is better with you here." He ended realizing, too late, how utterly corny that sounded.

"Awww, now we just need a kiss in the rain, an argument, and an illness or death and we got ourselves a real life love story" Luke mocked in a southern accent.

"Well," Noah replied, "we've already had some accidents, a few arguments, and we did kiss in the snow, and the pond, ya know, close enough," he finished, placing a kiss on Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I guess then," Luke chuckled as he spoke. Noah snuggled up to Luke and stayed like that until he smelled something. He shot up and looked over at Luke.

"Are, is… uh, do I smell pancakes?" he questioned.

"Nope," Luke answered as Noah's face fell, "… waffles" he added, causing Noah to jump up and, grabbing his boxers, run into the main room only to find a small, to person table with breakfast set up.

"I brought a few eggs and juice in that bag" Luke said walking up behind Noah, and indicating the canvas bag set on the couch, "and the waffle iron, mix, cookware and silverware, plates and glasses were here" he blurted out. He sat across from where Noah had already sat, entwining their feet together under the table.

"What did you do, sneak out of bed, and then scurry back in because I didn't feel you leave" Noah asked. Luke simply nodded and smiled. He was like a cat sometimes, Noah had said on several occasions.

"Well" Noah started, "this looks and smells great." Grabbing Luke's right hand with his left, he lifted it and kissed the knuckles.

They both ate, talking a little and occasionally just staring at one another. After taking a few bites of egg, Noah grabbed the syrup and, in trying to dispense it, he squirted Luke with it.

"NOAH, gah, geesh" he exclaimed, wiping at it with his fingers and flinging it at Noah. He grabbed the white powdered sugar and threw some at Noah, getting it on himself as well.

Soon the two men were wrestling, covered in food and laughing. "You should see yourself" Luke laughed, pulling a bit of egg from Noah's hair.

"Me!" he exclaimed, wiping a big blotch of sugar from Luke's eyebrow. He let out an uncharacteristically feminine giggle as Luke licked some syrup and sugar from the side of Noah's face.

Luke stood and held out a hand for Noah. "I think we should get clean" he suggested, making Noah raise and eyebrow. "Cause we're…" Luke started, pressing against Noah and getting right up to his face, dropping his voice to a low, sexy whisper "…so dirty," finished before Noah doubled over in laughter.

The two stripped down and went into the bathroom. 'Why waste water' they said, 'one shower instead of two' they agreed.

"Whoa" Noah exclaimed whilst rummaging through a drawer. Luke sauntered over and behind Noah, resting his chin on Noah's shoulder, peering over it.

"Holy luffa Batman" he said, a bit too loud for being so close to Noah's ear, who pulled away a bit due to that. Luke stared down into a sea of multicolored, real and artificial, big and small luffas. Literally 50 luffas graced the drawer. They laughed as Luke closed it.

"I think I'd rather just use my hands," Noah said, shaking his head as he realized the sexual innuendo he had just threw out there, lending to Luke's very imaginative and sometimes dirty mind, ok, frequently dirty mind.

"Well then" Luke commented, "lets get clean… then maybe we'll get a little dirty again" he said in Noah's ear, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

Noah jumped as the water hit his upper back and shoulders. Luke had once told him that he took very hot showers and he was right, though at that moment, Luke felt the need for a cold one. The water pounded between them as Luke put soap on Noah, rubbing it around as Noah rinsed off. Luke then followed suit.

"Don't drop the soap Noah" Luke joked.

"You are awful Luciano" he exclaimed. Noah would call him by his given name every once in a while, and he was really the only one who could without it bothering Luke. Noah had told him it was a sexy foreign name and that fitted him, which Luke loved.

"Oh yeah" he started, then started singing "I'm bad, I'm Bad, come on… your butt is mine, gonna take you right…"

Noah laughed at his Michael Jackson impersonation, especially when he started trying to dance in the small shower, mimicking the famous crotch grab, laughing. Noah grabbed him and kissed him, telling him how crazy and cute he was.

"My butt may be yours, but yours is mine too" Noah said, slapping him and leaving a print on his butt. Luke yelped but let out a low growl, raking nails down Noah's chest.

Soon, after a bit more playing around, they climbed out of the shower and jumped into the bed, cuddled up and waiting for their previously breakfast covered boxers to dry.


	4. Wedding Bells and Hells

AN: I know it has taken a while, but I was busy

**AN: I know it has taken a while, but I was busy. My prom is this Saturday (and guess what my dates name is… LUKE, lol) This chapter isn't so long but the next one will be. **

**Summary: Nuke wakes, cuddles and the beginning is a reflection from both POVs, though told in 3****rd**** party**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nuke, or ATWT, but I wish I did own them, so very muchD **

**Ch. 4- wedding bells and hells**

Luke and Noah, who had fallen asleep in each others arms, awoke to the sound of Noah's phone beeping. He looked at it and, stating that the battery was low, closed it and settled back into bed. It was nearing 11:30 and they were both hungry for lunch. They were especially hungry due to the fact that they had fallen asleep after yet another bout of lovemaking.

The sex was great; hot and more than they had ever expected or dreamed of, in the many dreams they had had of each other. Both had thought though, for the first time since their arrival, of Ameera. They could not have all of this, at least not openly, once he was married. They realized that the wedding was the very next day, and that Luke would have to watch the love of his life sacrifice his love to protect Ameera. He absolutely loved him for it. He was a hero to her and that was very admirable. Noah, however, admired Luke even more. The sacrifices he was making for others was amazing, of course he was always like that, that's one of the many things Noah loved about him. To be so hurt for him, for Ameera, was crazy. It was a lot easier to pretend you love someone else than to pretend you don't love someone while that someone was 'with' someone else. They both really wanted, and wished, it was to Luke he was being married, rather than Ameera. He loved Ameera, but as a sister, plain and simple, nothing more nothing less. But yet, Noah Snyder… yeah, that had a nice ring to it. He would love to relinquish the Mayer name, which brought with it such a stigma. To be a Snyder, now that would be great. Luke, however, along with the rest of the family already thought of Noah as a Snyder, a part of the family. He had been part of the family for such a short time, only about half a year and yet he was so loved by every single person they came across.

Luke untangled his feet from Noah's, as well as his legs and arms and every other part of his body as Noah lifted his head from Luke's shoulder.

"Mmmm," Noah started, tightening the arms wrapped around Luke's waist and pulling him back down to the bed.

"Noah, I…" Luke started, only to be cut off by Noah's lips on his.

"I don't wanna get up baby," he protested, sounding like a whiny baby. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes.

He snuggled back in next to Noah and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Noah's hair, taking in a deep breath through his nose and placing a kiss on the very top of his head.

"Hmmm, baby," Noah said, his face in the crook of his neck. He kissed Luke's collar bone as he ran his hands up and down his back.

"I love you Lukers" Noah said, sounding hopelessly mushy.

Luke pulled back to look at him in the eyes as they started to laugh hysterically, Noah blurting out things like 'ooh, lukie-wookie'. Luke pulled him closer to him.

"I love you too, my…" Luke raised an eyebrow, "… Noah Bear," he laughed.


End file.
